medicine'
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Eren Jeager, anak polos tanpa pernah pacaran sekalipun harus menjadi 'obat' seorang Revaille yang mempunyai penyakit psikis dan harus menemukan seorang virgin. AU, OOc mungkin, abal, humor (g jadi) R&R, DISCONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana jika seorang Eren Jeager, anak polos tanpa pernah pacaran sekalipun harus menjadi 'obat' seorang Revaille yang mempunyai penyakit psikis dan harus menemukan seorang virgin.

.

.

.

**'MEDICINE'**

**Drama/Romance/Humor garing**

**Rate: T atauT+ (masi blum bisa nentuin rating ampe skarang #pundung)**

**Warning: AU, Geje, Aneh, Typo, OOC, acak-acakan, dan masih banyak**

**Declaimer: Singeki No Kyojin punya Om Hajime Isayama (tolong dong om lempar Revaille ke humz saya *kedip manja)**

**Pairing: RevaillexEren**

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah Akademi Trost.

"Apa? jadi kau belum pernah merasakan itu Eren? " Jean bertanya dengan nada skeptik. Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya merah lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

disebelahnya Connie dan Armin hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Berhenti menggoda Eren." kata Armin menginterupsi.

"hahaa, maaf Eren. aku hanya tidak habis pikir. Tampangmu tidak buruk. masa kalah dengan Connie,," Jean terkikik lagi.

"Huh, enak saja." Connie sedikit tersinggung.

Eren Jeager. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang sejak tadi diam diantara mereka berempat hanya menggembungkan pipi sebel.

"Huh. Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan pacar dan melakukan itu." Eren berkata dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Melakukan itu apa Eren?" terdengar suara dingin seorang wanita. Eren menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Mikasa Ackermen. ketua osis yang paling dikagumi di sekolah berdiri sambil bersedekap tangan.

Jean, Connie, dan Armin diam mematung.

"Hehee, tidak apa2, Mikasa, kita sedang membicarakan game, ya kan teman-teman, hehehee, ," Eren menjawab sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ketiga temannya mengangguk berjamaah.

"Awas jika kalian meracuni pikiran Eren dengan hal-hal aneh." lanjut Mikasa masih dengan nada dingin.

Satu alasan kenapa Eren tidak pernah punya pacar atau dekat dengan seorang gadis adalah Mikasa. gadis yang merangkap sebagai sepupu sekaligus ibu bagi Eren tidak mengizinkan si surai coklat bergaul seperti anak lainnya.

'Bisa rusak masa depan Eren'

Begitu pikirnya.

Dan setelah itu, Mikasa selalu protektive pada Eren. Hal itu memyebabkan tidak ada seorangpun gadis yang mau mendekati Eren, boro-boro menjadi pacarnya.

Ngobrol seperti biasapun tidak ada yang berani.

"Eren, kau ikut aku sekarang. Wali kelas menyuruhmu ke ruang guru" Mikasa berkata sambil menarik tangan Eren.

.

.

.

"Apaaaa!?" Eren berteriak seriosa ketika mendengar perkataan pria berambut pirang didepannya.

"Kau bisa kan Eren. bapak benar-benar meminta bantuanmu,,"

Ditatapnya lagi wali kelas berambut pirang didepannya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang menjaganya Irvin sensei. Memang tidak ada orang lain?" Eren masih protes.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak protes jika diminta menjadi bodyguard seorang anak baru yang rencananya akan masuk sekolah besok.

"Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang lebih penting dari bodyguard dan alasan aku memilihmu." Wali kelasnya berkata lebih serius.

Ditopangya dagu ditelapak tangannya yg saling bertaut.

"Anak itu punya penyakit aneh. Semacam sakit psikis, tubuhnya akan lemas jika aku tidak memilihmu."

"Haaa?! Kenapa Aku?!"

"Karena kau masih virgin dan kau akan menjadi 'obat'nya."

"Heeeeeeeee?!"

.

.

.

"Eh katanya ada anak baru keren loh"

"Masa, kyaa"

"Iya, tahun ketiga. Orangnya sedikit dingin tapi keren."

"Benarkah. ayo kita lihat."

Akademy Trost.

"Hn? jadi kau orang yang akan menjadi 'obatku' yang Irvin dibilang?" suata berat itu memecah keheningan ruang kepala sekolah. Anak baru yang dibicarakan baru saja datang. Kepala sekolah belum terlihat. Sedang on the way katanya. Seluruh sekolah juga tahu kalau Dot Pixis -si kepala sekolah- selalu santai dan terlambat. Huh kepala sekolah apa itu. Sementara Irvin yang mengantar anak baru itu pergi begitu saja setelah eren datang.

Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berdiri bersebelahan menghadap meja kepala sekolah dengan jarak satu meter.

'Si pndek ini sopan sekali.'

'Bisa-bisanyanya dia memanggil Irvin sensei hanya dengan namanya.'

Eren menatap tajam pada sosok setengah tinggi setengah pendek didepannya. Sosok dengan rambut hitam dan mata obsidan. Wajahnya sedatar tembok gedung sekolah -menurut Eren.

"Namaku Revaille, kau Eren Jeager?" Tanya si anak baru datar.

Eren tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik sekilas pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

masih merasa tidak terima karena menyebut dirinya 'obat'.

Tiba2, surai hitam itu menarik kerah baju Eren dan mendekatkan kepalanya, membuat Eren yang masih misuh-misuh dalam hati tidak siap dengan perlakuan Revaille. Matanya terbelalak ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dengan paksa.

'Eh?'

Eren blank.

"Hmm. Kau memang masih virgin." Revaille berkata sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Eren. Mundur selangkah dan memberikan ruang diantara mereka.

Eren masih schok dan baru menyadari kalau Revaille baru saja menciumnya .

'Eh?'

'Ehhhhhh?'

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eren menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya.

'Apa-apaan orang ini'

'Menciumku dengan seenak tinggi badannya'

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan." Revaille berkata tenang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa -sama sekali tidak memperdulikan wajah Eren yang memerah sempurna dan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Naa Eren, yoroshiku."

.

.

.

"Siaalllannn" Eren menendang tempat sampah sampai benda malang itu jatuh dengan debum keras.

'Si pendek itu, berani sekali menciumku. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau itu ciuman pertamaku'

Eren menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki.

Tidak.

Itu kecelakaan.

Eren mengerang.

Bodoh sekali dia mau menyanggupi permintaan Irvin sensei untuk menjadi bodyguardnya.

Dengan iming-iming untuk tidak memberitahukan seisi sekolah kalau dirinya masih virgin. Seorang virgin terakhir yang mencium gadis saja belum pernah.

Karena tidak ingin menahan malu dan sebagainya. Eren menyanggupi begitu saja. Lupa kalau Irvin adalah senseinya. Lupa kalau tidak mungkin seorang guru akan menyebarkan berita nista kalau salah satu muridnya masih perawan ke seluruh sekolah.

Ah. Eren menyadari kalau dirinya telah dimanfaatkan.

'Lihat saja. Aku tidak akan menemui anak itu lagi' janji eren dalam hati. tidak peduli dengan Irvin sensei yang mungkin akan marah padanya nanti.

.

.

.

Empat hari kemudian setelah insiden ciuman sepihak di kantor kepala sekolah, Eren berhasil menghindari kakak kelas mesum plus anak baru di Akademi Trost, Rivaille.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu bersyukur karena Revaille tidak datang mencarinya. Awalnya Eren sudah parno duluan jika Revaille akan mendatangi kelasnya dan melakukan hal mesum tanpa aba-aba seperti waktu itu.

"Irvin sensei tidak bisa mengajar hari ini karena ada urusan. Kita diberi tugas untuk mengerjakan pelatihan soal bab 6." Ketua kelas berambut pirang cepak-Reiner masuk ke dalam kelas yang hampir semua anak-anaknya sibuk sendiri.

Reiner menggebrak meja supaya teman-temannya memperhatikan.

"Sekali lagi tolong jangan berisik dan ngobrol dikelas. Buka latihan soal bab 6. Semuanya dikerjakan dan harus selesai hari ini. Dikumpulkan hari ini juga." Reiner berkata lantang layaknya guru kiler. Seluruh kelas terdiam seketika.

"Ano, Reiner, memang Irvin sensei kenapa?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari cewek pirang bernama Christa membuat tatapan sangar Reiner sedikit melunak.

"Beliau ada urusan. Jika masih sempat beliau akan datang tapi sekarang sedang keluar. Jika tidak berarti Irvin sensei tidak mengisi kelas." Reiner berkata lebih lembut. Pandangannya hanya mengarah pada Christa seorang. Tidak memperdulikan Ymir yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh dipojok kelas sana.

Eren yang semenjak tadi menutup kepalanya dengan buku pelajaran sastra entah harus merasa senang atau tidak. Hari ini dia memang tidak ingin bertemu dengan wali kelas sekaligus guru mata pelajaran sastra nya. Bukan hanya hari ini, semenjak menghindari Revaille, Eren juga tidak bertatap muka dengan Irvin sensei.

Eren masih dendam dengan insiden 'pemanfaatan' waktu itu. Ah sebenarnya eren tidak tahu apakah guru itu memanfaatkannya atau meminta tolong padanya.

Sedikit menyesal karena telah berpikir buruk pada guru itu, Eren meletakan buku sastra tebalnya dan membuka lembar demi lembar mencari bab 6 yang Reiner katakan. Dia memang tidak ingin bertemu Irvin tapi Eren tidak mengharapkan Irvin tidak mengajar di kelas.

Eren tahu seperti apa wali kelasnya, Irvin tidak akan meninggalkan tugas mengajarnya jika tidak ada keperluan yang benar-benar mendesak.

"Pst pst, Eren,,"

Armin yang duduk disamping surai coklat berbisik.

Eren melirik Reiner yang duduk di kursi guru, terlihat sibuk dengan buku dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Kata Eren dengan suara kecil. Tidak ingin membuat keributan dengan mencari gara-gara dengan sang ketua kelas yang super tegas.

"Tadi aku lihat Irvin sensei pucat loh."

"Ha?"

Armin menempelkan jarinya dibibir. Eren buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang ember.

"Beliau sakit?" Tanya si surai coklat.

"Tidak. Tapi anak temannya pingsan."

Anak temannya. Batin Eren tidak mengerti.

"Dengar-dengar dari Nababa sensei, anak baru waktu itu, yang di kelas tiga, pingsan saat jam pelajaran. Sir irvin mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

Anak baru. Kelas tiga. Otak lambat eren bekerja extra. Setau dia, anak baru akhir-Akhir ini ya si kakak kelas mesum itu. Kakak kelas yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Tapi tunggu.

"Pingsan?" Tanya eren sambil mengerutkan kening. Entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang terlupakan olehnya.

"Iya. kasihan sekali anak baru itu, katanya sih punya penyakit aneh." Armin berkata sambil memasang wajah prihatin.

Eh. Tunggu sebentar.

Otak eren mulai loading lagi.

Anak baru.

Pingsan.

Penyakit.

Aneh.

Revaille.

"Aaaahhhhh..." Eren berteriak kolosal sambil memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

Seluruh anak didalam kelas itu otomatis kaget dengan teriakan heboh Eren. Apalagi mereka tengah serius dengan permainan kata-kata sastra.

"Eren! Kenapa kau," reiner membentak. Sebelumnya dia juga sempat terlonjak kaget. Untung saja tidak sampai jatuh dari kursi.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" Reiner bertanya bak seorang guru yang jengkel dengan kelakuan berisik muridnya ditengah-tengah pelajaran.

Eren membeku. Lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang ada dikelas. Ditatapnya Reiner yang memasang wajah masam dan melirik Armin yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka-kaget-.

"M, - maaf, a- aku merasa kepalaku sedikit sakit, yah seperti itu, hehe,," Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

dilihatnya Reiner berdecak - mengetahui kalau Eren tengah berbohong.

"Cepat selesaikan tugasmu." Reiner berkata sambil berdecak sebal-lagi-

O yah. Sebenarnya Reiner tidak segalak itu. Tapi jika dia sedang 'bertugas' sebagai ketua kelas. Sosoknya akan berubah menjadi killer man layaknya pemimpin tentara perang. Yang ada dalam peraturannya hanya disiplin, dan mematuhi kata-kata sang ketua.

Eren kembali duduk dan menyandarkan diri di kursi.

"Eren, kau tidak apa2?" Bisik Armin. Ditatapnya Eren dengan pandangan khwatir.

Eren menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Maaf,, aku baik2 saja.."

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Revaille tetap masuk sekolah seperti biasa, tapi kondisi tubuhnya menurun dan terpaksa harus beristirahat di ruang kesehatan.

"Apa kau yakin Revaille, kau tidak ingin aku memanggil anak itu kemari?" Tanya Irvin.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau kembali mengajar."

"Kondisimu akan semakin buruk, aku tidak ingin membuat Hanji kecewa."

"Aku mengerti. Hanji pasti akan mengerti juga. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban orang lain. Aku tidak ingin ada yang memaksakan diri untukku lagi."

Irvin terdiam.

"Baiklah, tapi, kalau ada apa2, cepat hubungi aku."

Tanpa menjawab, Revaille mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Eren buru-buru berbalik dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding ketika pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan Irvin sensei keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hening.

Eren menelan ludah. Merasa seperti pencuri karena diam-diam mendengarkan obrolan dua orang tadi. Ya. Obrolan samar dari Revaille dan senseinya. Entah hubungan apa yang terjadi diantara dua orang itu tapi Eren merasa sedikit bersalah.

Ternyata Revaille benar-benar sakit dan irvin tidak main-main dengannya.

Perlahan, digerakannya kaki eren masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. membuka pintu tanpa suara derit. Kakinya menapak lantai dengan pelan dan tidak menimbulkan suara. Pintu ruangan itu ditutupnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Eren berjalan jinjit dan mendekati tirai ruang kesehatan. Menahan nafas sebentar sebelum menyibakan kain itu tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Siapa?" Suara berat dan dalam dari balik Tirai sukses membuat Eren membatu.

Gawat. Batin Eren. Ingin rasanya dia kabur sebelum ketahuan oleh kakak kelas yang dianggap mesum olehnya. Dia mengira kalau Revaille tengah tidur. Tapi, Eren menyadari kalau suara berat Revaille tidak seperti biasanya, sedikit-lemah.

Dengan berani Eren menyibakkan Tirai berwarna putih dihadapannya dan meneguk ludah.

"Eren?" Surai hitam itu memandang tajam.

"Mmm uh- ano Revaille,, aku ingin menjengukmu. Aku dengar kau sakit jadi -ehem, aku ingin melihat keadaanmu." Eren berkata dengan terputus-putus dan gugup.

"Kau bolos kelas? Bukannya seharusnya kau sedang belajar sekarang?"

"Aku emmm - ugh."

Eren kembali salah tingkah.

Ya. Seharusnya dia belajar. Sedang berada di kelas sekarang. Kalau tidak salah sekarang ada jam matematika. Bukan diruang kesehatan, menguping, mengendap-endap, dan akhirnya ketahuan.

Ah. Betapa bodoh.

Eren perang batin.

"Kembali ke kelasmu." Perintah Revaille malas. Sosoknya yang berbaring diatas ranjang berselimut putih membuat dirinya terlihat tidak berdaya.

Awalnya, Eren menyangka kalau Revaille adalah sosok mesum, menyebalkan, pendek dengan wajah sedatar tembok minta dicat supaya terlihat lebih ceria dan berwarna. Tapi, melihat keadaan orang itu sekarang. Ah. Eren tidak tega. Walaupun belum begitu kenal dengan sosok dihadapannya. Dan entah benar atau tidak perkataan Irvin tentang Revaille yang harus mendapat asupan ciuman dari seorang virgin supaya badannya tidak drop. Eren tetap ingin tahu keadaan Revaille yang sebenarnya.

"Revaille ?" Eren beringsut lebih dekat pada sisi ranjang. Revaille tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Irvin sensei mengenaimu benar atau tidak. Tapi,," eren meneguk ludah.

"Aku mau menjadi 'obatmu!"

Hening.

Hening.

Revaille membuka mata dan menatap Eren tepat di manik.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan itu bocah?" Tanya Revaille mencemooh.

"Huh? Eh, tentu saja." Eren berkata yakin. Wajah innoncentnya terlihat serius.

Revaille menyeringai kecil dan memaksa tubuh lemahnya untuk duduk.

"Kau akan menyesal. Aku tahu kau tidak mengerti apa-apa."

"Aku mengerti." Eren memotong yakin.

Revaille tertawa pelan, membuat Eren terpana sesaat.

Entah itu bisa dibilang tawa atau senyum. Ekspresinya benar-benar langka , terlihat berbeda dari wajah datar biasanya.

Mata obsidan itu memaku iris hijau eren.

"Berhentilah bermain-main bocah. Bukankah seharusnya kau masuk kelas."

"Aku,," ucapan Eren tertahan. Dia ingat percakapan Irvin dan Revaille. Tentang bagaimana kalau Revaille tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Kau anak baik eren. Tidak seharusnya kau mengikuti perintah Irvin, dan kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku."

Deg.

Mengasihani?

Benarkah Eren mengasihani kakak kelasnya itu.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Eren berkata dengan tajam.

Mengasihani? Tentu saja tidak.

"Kau akan menderita jika menuruti kemauanku. Kau tentu saja menganggapku aneh, aku tidak ingin membuatmu malu karena berada didekatku."

Tidak. Kau tidak aneh bodoh.

Aku tidak malu.

Lagi pula hanya ciuman kan.

Walaupun sesama pria.

"Tidak." Eren berkata mantap.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. Aku ingin bersamanu karena aku ingin."

"Eren jaeger. Lebih baik kau kekelasmu sekarang juga. Aku ingin istirahat dan jangan ganggu aku." Revaille memotong dengan nada sedingin es. Tidak mengerti kenapa eren begitu keras kepala. Apa dia tidak tahu penawaran yang telah dilakukannya?

Mata hijau Eren membulat.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk-"

Sreeett

Eren mencengkram kerah kemeja Revaille dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ciuman singkat dan hangat dari eren sontak membuat Revaille tidak berkata-kata lagi. Matanya melebar.

Perlahan, Eren melepaskan cengkramannya dan menjauhkan diri.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin bersamamu karena kemauanku sendiri." Eren berkata pelan dengan wajah merah sempurna.

Revaille kembali tersadar dari keterkejutan pemuda bersurai coklat yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebentar sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, kau benar2 akan bersamaku dan menjadi ,, 'Obatku'?" Revaille bertanya dengan nada seduktiv.

Oh. Oh. Ternyata dampak ciuman Eren tadi mulai terlihat. Revaille mulai bertingkah menyebalkan seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Eren meneguk ludah. Penasaran bagaimana Revaille bisa berubah secepat itu. Bukanlah tadi dia sedang 'sakit?'.

"Naa, Eren, apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya untukku? Tanpa paksaan?"

Lagi-lagi Eren meneguk ludah. Dianggukannya kepala berambut coklat itu pelan.

Dengan satu tarikan dari Revaille, tubuh Eren jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Revaille,," Eren protes dengan perlakuan kakak kelasnya. Kedua alisnya ditautkan menahan sebal, sangat berkebalikan dengan wajah merahnya yang sangat menggoda.

"Kau tahu, caramu mencium seseorang benar-benar buruk," Revaille berkata dekat telinga Eren. Begitu dalam dan menggelitik.

"Ap-apa." Eren menjauhkan kepalanya dan memegangi telinganya. Wajahnya merona hebat.

Ugh. Sungguh dia benar2 kakak kelas termesum.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat siang hari di akademi trost.

".. Begitu ceritanya." Kata Jean dengan bangga. Dilihatnya Armin yang tengah berblushing ria dan Connie yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir.

Senyum Jean yang masih terkembang lenyap ketika melihat Eren yang sibuk dengan buku tebal diatasnya. Tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Padahal biasanya, pemuda bermabut coklat itu akan berapi-api seperti biasa. Mengerucut iri, dan menyumpahi Jean.

"Hoi Eren. Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku ya?" Tanya Jean.

"Aku mendengarnya. Kau dan pacar barumu melakukan xxx dan kemudian xxx, setelah itu kau xxx-"

Armin memukul kepala Eren dengan kertas yang digulung. Tidak mengerti Apa yang telah dilakukan Eren berkata tanpa ekspresi seperti itu.

"Aduh ,," Eren mengusap kepalany.

"Jangan berkata vulgar dengan exapreasi datar begitu Eren. Memalukan sekali." Kata Armin masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau, kacau sekali Eren. Bukankah seharusnya kau akan penasaran seperti biasa?" Tanya Connie heran.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Jean sambil melotot.

"Mmm, apa ? Ciuman maksudmu? Tentu saja."

"Apaaa!" Jean, Connie dan Armin berteriak bagai paduan suara. Membuat beberapa siswa yang berada dikelas menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ye-yah." Eren menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau! Benar-benar melakukannya?" Jean merasa tidak terima, tiba-tiba matanya membulat. "Jangan bilang kau dan Mikasa-"

"Bukan bodoh. Kau sakit Jean. Mikasa itu sepupuku. Tidak mungkin kami berciuman." Eren memandang Jean jijik.

Jean yang sempat syok dan sudah membayangkan fantasi liar antara Eren dan orang yang disukainya yang tidak lain adalah Mikasa menghela nafas lega.

"Aku tidak yakin. Kau pasti berbohong lagi seperti biasa." Kata Connie tiba-tiba.

Eren memandang bocah tanpa rambut disampingnya dengan sebal.

"Aku serius. Aku memang sudah melakukannya?"

"Jika memang iya, coba ceritakan pada kami bagaimana rasanya?" Connie tersenyum mengejek.

"Ra-rasanya...?" Wajah Eren memerah. "y- yah kau tahu, ketika melakukan itu terus menerus, aku merasa jantungku akan copot karena berdetak sangt kencang, dan juga ada desiran aneh disini." Eren menunjuk dada lalu ke arah perutnya sendiri. Wajahnya merona hebat.

Ketiga temannya menatap dengan mulut terbuka.

Hening sejenak.

"Hohohoho, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar pemula. Aku juga sama eren , tapi perasaan seperti itu sudah lama sekali berlalu." Jean berkata sambil menepuk pundak Eren, seolah berkata -itulah-masa-muda-nak.

"Syukurlah Eren." Armin tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Lalu apa lagi yang sudah kau lakukan." Tanya Connie penasaran.

Tentu saja. Eren yang notaben polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan yang berbau 'itu' kini dia telah belajar sedikit.

Disamping itu, siapa gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan Eren.

"Ya-yah. Hanya itu saja." Eren menjawab dengan wajah masih merona.

"Hm. Memang baru permulaan. Kau akan mengerti jika sudah bergerak ke tahap selanjutnya. Aku akan membocorkan rahasia suksesku Eren." Kata Jean dengan bangga.

"M-maksudnya?" Eren tidak mengerti.

Dia memang pernah berciuman. Tentu saja dia jujur pada teman2nya, walaupun eren tidak mengerti kalau ternyata pengalaman yang teman2nya ceritakan adalah pengalaman mereka bersama cewek.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Eren yang selama ini hanya berciuman dengan Revaille. Revaille yang anak baru.

Kakak kelasnya yang noteben adalah laki-laki.

ya. laki-laki.

Dan ciuman itu juga dilakukan supaya Revaille tidak 'sakit'.

Eren benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apakah perbadaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Nanti aku akan meminjamimu buku dan cdnya. Tapi ingat. Jangan menontonnya saat ada orang dirumahmu. Kalau bisa kau menonton secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Itu sih yang ku lakukan. Tapi jika kau tidak malu. Terserah padamu mau bagaimana."

Eren mengerutkan kening mendengarkan penjelasan Jean. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Oh. Andai Mikasa tahu kalau 'anak polosnya' sedang dijejeli dengan hal-hal nista. Jean pasti langsung habis dibantai.

"Tenang saja, nanti kau akan mengerti." Connie berkata kalem. Armin hanya terenyum kaku.

Oh. Habislah kau Eren.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**holaaaaa ..**

uh akhirnya bisa publish juga ni fic abal. Gara-gara kecanduan RiRen n efek baca komik yaoi. maka terciptalah ini. Maaf kalo ceritanya super gejeeee

maklum lah otak pentium dua saya udah dipenuhi dengan kemesuman, muahhaaaahaa

Read n Review Pleasee *chuu


	2. Chapter 2

Mmm, Eto,~

Baca komen. Trus Blue liat chap pertama, sedetik dua detik kemudian baru nyadar. OHMYGAY

Gila yah, sumpah baru ngehh, aduuuhh, maaf banget Minaa, ketauan banget kalau Blue emang dodol yah. Sampe nanya mbah Google segala tentang cara penulisan nama si Heichou seksehh. Dan ternyata emang benernya 'Rivaille' bukan 'Revialle'. Demi apa Blue ngrasa amatir tingkat dewa #pundung (emang beneran amatir sih (T_T) ), Blue malu BEGETE

Pokonya lupakan chap pertama, lanjut sekarang chap 2, mudah-mudahan kaga ada kesalahan lagi #bungkuk dalem-dalem

**'MEDICINE'**

**Disclaimer: Singeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama (ayolah oom, kapan titan-titan dibasmi terus bikin squel RivaillexEren #diempar ke sweany and bean), ****Heichou seksehh milik Blue #dimanuver 3D Eren**

**Rate: Masih di T XD**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor (garing), pokonya isinya geje deh**

**Warning: AU, semoga ga OOC, Aneh, Typo betebaran kaya titan-titan yang ga jelas bentuknya (?), and masih banyak kekurangan Blue  
**

**Pairing: tetep berkutat di RivaillexEren :3**

* * *

Hari demi hari terus berlanjut tanpa disadari. Eren masih setia menjadi 'obat' bagi Rivaille. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Irvin sensei. Tugas guru itu hanya memastikan kalau Eren akan tetap menjadi virgin dan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun menyentuh surai coklat itu. kecuali Rivaille tentunya.

Sepertinya Irvin merangkap menjadi second of Mikasa.

Bukan tanpa alasan Irvin melakukan hal yang err- sedikit gila pada anak didiknya. Semua dilakukannya demi Rivaille, tentu saja untuk Eren juga. Irvin yakin kalau Rivaille tidak akan menyakiti anak polos itu. Lagipula jika bersama Rivaille, Eren akan aman dari orang-orang yang ingin menyentuhnya. Revaille sendiri pasti tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Eren karena yang dibutuhkan anak itu hanya ciumannya.

Semoga saja.

Oh. sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Irvin ingin sekali menolong Rivaille. Alasan klasik yang selama ini dipendamnya: wanita.

"Ri-Rivaille,, mm- ja, jangan melakukannya disini."

Dua orang sosok terlihat saling terpagut satu sama lain. Menempel di dinding halaman belakang sekolah. Sosok yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut coklat ditahan oleh tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hanya sebentar Eren." Surai hitam yang bernama Rivaille berkata dengan nada meminta dan sedikit memaksa.

Sebentar? Batin si surai coklat.

Rivaille tidak pernah sebentar jika melakukan hal itu. Dia akan berhenti jika sudah benar-benar melewati batas.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat." Eren tetap bersikeras. Nafasnya naik turun dan wajahnya merona hebat.

"Aku janji. Hanya sebentar,,"

"Tap-mmm"

Eren tidak bisa bersuara lagi karen kini bibirnya telah tertutup rapat dengan bibir Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Kau punya pacar sekarang Eren?" Tanya Mikasa menyelidik ketika dia dan sepupunya tengah makan malam. Sejak tinggal hanya berdua setelah ibu Eren meninggal dan ayahnya yang pergi entah kemana. Hanya Mikasa yang selalu menjaga Eren. Bahkan terkadang sikapnya sampai ke tahap overpritektiv.

"Tidak." Eren menjawab pendek.

Mikasa mmandang tajam ke arah leher kecoklatan Eren.

"Apa itu kissmark?" Tanya Mikasa menunjuk dengan garpu ke arah kiri leher Eren.

Eren menutupinya dengan kerah baju, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Dalam hati memyumpahi kakak kelasnya karena telah berani mencium lehernya juga. Padahal diperjanjian tidak tertulis, Revaille hanya diperbolehkan mencium bibir Eren. Hanya bibir.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Mikasa.

"Apa dia satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"Ayolah Mikasa, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak bisa begtu. Pasti Kristcen yang memberikan ide-ide aneh padamu lagi kan? Awas saja besok dia akan kuberi pelajaran." Mikasa berkata dengan aura api disekelilingnya.

Eren hanya pasrah. Besok, dia akan meminta maaf pada Jean.

.

.

.

"Apa Mikasa marah padamu, tadi pagi dia datang dan langsung melabrak Jean." Armin berkata pada sahabatnya.

Si surai coklat hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi tidak masalah, Jean sangat menyukai Mikasa. Walaupun gadis itu memaki-maki Jean, dia tidak akan menyerah. Malah tadi aku lihat sepertinya Jean kesenangan karena pagi-pagi Mikasa sudah 'memarahinya', entahlah, dia bilang padaku kalau Mikasa tengah memberikan 'semangat pagi'."

Eren masih belum menjawab. Mereka berdua berada di perpustakaan sekarang. Sedang mencari buku refernsi untuk tugas kimia.

"Mikasa hanya tidak ingin aku melakukan hal-hal aneh." Eren berkata dengan sedikit gusar. Berharap Armin mengerti.

"Karena ciuman itu he?" Tanya si pirang. Eren melirik sekilas.

"Um. Yah-mungkin."

"Jadi, sebenarnya siapa pacarmu Eren ? Apa satu kelas dengan kita? Seperti apa orangnya. Mm, sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukannua pada siapa-siapa." Armin tersenyum lebar.

"Pacar?" Eren berkata bingung.

"Iya. Memang apa lagi. Kau berciuman dengan pacarmu kan?"

Pacar.

Eren kembali mengulang dalam hati.

Oh. Kini Eren menyadari kebodohan akutnya.

Surai coklat itu meneguk ludah. Mengingat kembali kalau dia telah bilang pada teman-temannya kalau dia sudah pernah berciuman.

Hanya karena bosan mendengar olokan Jean, mau tidak mau Eren mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, kini Eren sadar kalau mulut embernya akan membongkar rahasia yang selama ini tertutup rapat.

"Nee, Armin, apa ciuman itu harus dilakukan dengan pacar kita?"

Pertanyaan Eren sontak membuat Armin heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya- uh. Maksudku apa kita hanya bisa melakukan hal itu dengan pacar kita begitu?"

Armin diam sebentr.

"Kalau menurutku sih begitu. Tidak mungkin seseorang akan melakukan ciuman dengan sembarang orang. Kita pasti akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kita sukai, yang kita sayangi, yang sama-sama merasakan cinta. Seperti pacar, kekasih, seperti itulah." Armin mengangkat bahu.

Dibukanya halaman demi halaman buku didepannya tanpa memperhatikan kalau Eren sedang termenung.

Orang yang aku suka?

Sayang?

Saling mencintai?

Eren mulai berpikir. Tidak mengerti kalau ciuman itu benar-benar memiliki banyak arti.

Selam ini Eren melakukannya dengan Rivaille semata-mata untuk kondisi Rivaille. Eren tidak pernah berpikir tentang suka, cinta, atau kekasih.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Rivaille?

Jauh di dalam hati Eren, dia ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa dia di mata Rivaille? Apa Eren hanya dianggap sebagai teman? Sekedar 'obat'? Atau bukan siapa-siapa.

Oh. Eren jadi galau memikirkannya.

Tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ternyata selama ini Eren tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya. Niatnya hanya menolong Rivaille. Tapi, haruskah ada niat lain.

"Eren ada apa?" Armin menyentuh bahu Eren lembut.

"Ah. Mm, tidak apa-apa." Eren tersadar dari lamunannya. Dibacanya lagi buku dihadapannya tanpa mengetahui isi bacaan itu.

.

.

.

Rivaille sedang pergi ke toilet ketika Eren menemuinya di ruang kesehatan. Mereka berpapasan di pintu ruangan itu sebelumnya.

Eren memandang ruangan yang serba putih dan sedikit bau obat dengan bosan. Dari posisinya duduk di atas ranjang. Kakinya kini melangkah ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Kain horden putih melambai tertiup angin disisi kanan daun jendela. Matahari sore berwarna orange jingga dengan awan-awan tipis yang diam mengambang menutupi langit. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sekitar 15menit yang lalu. Entah keinginan dari mana hari ini dia ingin menemui Rivaille sepulang sekolah. mungkin karena perkataan Armin di perpustakaan tadi siang.

Eren mendekati jendela itu dan berdiri sambil berpegangan pada kusen jendela Lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Menghembuskannya perlahan dan terdengar suara sraakk buku yang terbuka di atas meja tak jauh dari jendela.

Eren menoleh.

Diatas meja itu ada beberapa buku tulis dan buku pelajaran, pensil dan pulpen yang tergeletak begitu saja.

'Mengerjakan tugaspun disini' pikir Eren.

Merasa takjub sesaat. Bisa dibilang Rivaille sebenarnya sehat. Dia tidak sakit atau seperti orang penyakitan. Setelah Eren pelajari, kondisi badan Rivaille akan melemah saat dia tidak mendapat 'jatah obat' dari Eren setelah diatas tiga hari. Sebenarnya Rivaille masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan. Entah lah Eren belum bertanya pada Rivaille seperti apa rasanya jika dia sedang sakit.

Iseng. Eren meraih buku tebal bersampul coklat tanpa judul diantara semua buku.

Saat buku itu berada ditangannya, lembaran-lembaran bukunya terbuka secara tidak sengaja. Secarik kertas jatuh ke atas lantai dengan geratakan lembut.

"Huh,," gumam Eren sambil menunduk untuk mengambil kertas putih yang tidak lain adalah foto. Sebuah foto sepasang kekasih. Eren menyimpulkan seperti itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba, tangannya gemetar.

Eren merasa dadanya tertusuk. Nyeri.

Difoto itu memang ada sepasang manusia, yang satu adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang, usianya mungkin lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun darinya. Sangat menarik. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Sosok disebelah gadis itu juga tidak kalah menarik. Seorang pria, dengan rambut raven dan wajah datar, Rivaille.

Suara klek pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Eren dari keterkejutannya.

Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Wajahnya terasa panas. Bahkan matanya juga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Eren?" Tanya suara berat khas Rivaille.

Eren mengerjapkan mata. Tapi tidak berani menatap Rivaille.

"Mm, tidak ada." Eren menjawab dengan nafas tertahan. Giginya dikatupkan dengan rapat. Menahan perasaan Aneh yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

"Apa yang kau pegang itu."

Uh. Oh. Eren lupa kalau foto itu masih ditangan kanannya.

"Apa?" tanya Eren pura-pura tidak tahu sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya, diam-diam diselipkannya lagi foto itu ke dalam buku asal.

Rivaille berjalan maju.

"Ah. Sudah sore Rivaille, aku harus pulang dulu." Eren berkata dan dengan kaku, meletakan buku coklat yang dipegangnya ke atas meja.

Ah. Eren kini sadar kalau selama ini, hubungannya dengan Rivaille hanyalah simbiosis komensalisme. Rivaille membutuhkan Eren dan Eren sendiri menolongnya karena dia tidak merasa dirugikan. Toh hanya ciuman.

Tapi, tadi itu ..

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rivaille sambil menghalangi jalan Eren. Terlihat jelas bagaimana kekakuan surai coklat itu.

"Eren." Rivaille mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh Eren, tapi Eren menghindar. Rivaille terkejut.

Eren menunduk, menatap ke lantai dibawahnya.

"Aku harus pulang, Mikasa pasti khwatir padaku, maaf Riva-"

Belum selesai Eren berkata, Rivaille mencengkram pergelengan tangan kiri Eren.

'Sial.'

'Sial.'

'Sial.'

Eren merasa matanya semakin panas.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seper-" kalimat Rivaille terputus ketika melihat mata hijau Eren berkaca-kaca. Walaupun tidak sedang menatapnya, tapi Rivaille tahu kalau Eren terlihat menahan tangis.

'Tunggu, tapi kenapa?'

Rivaille melepas cengkraman tangannya. Membuat Eren yang sejak tadi ingin pulang langsung berderap melewati Rivaille.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca cerah. Langit berwarna biru bersih. Hanya awan- awan tipis berwarna putih jernih yang terlihat. Hanya sedikit, karena sisanya sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan langit maha luas dan matahari pagi yang hangat.

Sapaan-sapaan pagi terdengar dari para siswa yang baru datang. semuanya terlihat bahagia dengan senyum cerah terkembang di bibir mereka. Seakan ikut menikmati indahnya hari.

Lain cerita dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang hari ini memancarkan aura hitam 'membunuh' di sekelilingnya.

Dengan langkah mantap, ketua osis yang diidolakan para siswa pria di Akademi Trost itu menuju kelas 3. Beberapa anak yang melihat aura gadis itu langsung menjauh. Sementara para pria yang mengaguminya hanya senyum-senyum geje.

"Dimana anak yang bernama Rivaille?" Tanya Mikasa pada salah satu anak di depan kelas 3-c.

"Dia anak kelas ini kan?" Tanya Mikasa lagi karena gadis yang ditanyai olehnya hanya menatapnya dengan gemetar.

Oh. Mikasa lupa kalau saat ini dia benar-benar tidak sopan. Memanggil kakak kelasnya dengan sebutan anak.

Heh. Siapa peduli. dirinya adalah ketua osis. Tidak ada anak tang perlu ditakuti olehnya.

"Annoo, - iya benar, Ri-vaille ada dikelas. Dia sedang-"

Belum selesai gadis itu bicara Mikasa sudah berjalan melewatinya. Sampai didalam kelas. Hampir semua anak yang ada didalamnya menatap ke arah Mikasa. Penasaran apa yang dilakukan anak kelas dua plus ketua osis sekolah di kelas mereka. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

Tapi gadis raven itu tidak memperdulikan semua itu.

Setelah menyapu kelas dengan mata hitamnya, gadis itu memaku sosok berambut hitam yang sejak tadi serius dengan buku didepannya. Duduk di kursi deretan paling belakang dekat jendela.

Ah. Mengingat tempat duduk itu, Mikasa ingat tempat duduk Eren di kelas satu.

Eren.

Pandangan Mikasa kembali menajam.

Brakkkk.

Mikasa menggebrak meja dengan tangan kanannya.

Seluruh isi kelas itu menatap horor.

Dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Apa yang dilakukan ketua osis itu pada si anak baru?

Kelakuan Mikasa bisa dibilang sangat tidak sopan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Biarpun itu kakak kelasnya, Mikasa akan tetap memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang telah menyakiti Eren-nya. Kata yang terakhir perlu ditekankan.

Surai hitam dengan mata abu-abu kehitaman menatap Mikasa. Merasa terganggu.

"Kau yang bernama Rivaille." Tanya Mikasa dengan tekanan disetiap kata.

"Ya. Ada apa." Rivaille menjawab dengan ekspresi teflonnya seperti biasa. Membuat Mikasa menatap semakin sengit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Erenku?" Mikasa bertanya, lagi-lagi dengan kata terakhir yang ditekankan.

Wajah datar Rivaille terlihat bingung sebentar, tapi, kemudian kembali seperti semula.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Rivaille tenang.

Mikasa murka. Di gebraknya meja sekali lagi.

Beberapa anak didalam kelas sibuk menonton. Bahkan kepala-kepala pengintip menyembul dari arah luar pintu. Membuat pintu ruang kelas yang terbuka penuh dengan sosok-sosok murid baik pria maupin wanita yang tengah melihat adegan ketua osis vs anak baru. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan ketua osis yang marah-marah di kelas tiga. Pada seorang anak baru. Pagi-pagi pula.

"Kau.." Suara Mikasa seperti menggeram. Ditariknya kerah baju Rivaille yang sejak tadi terlihat santai dan bersikap menyebalkan.

"Mikasaaaaaaaa ..."

Suara seriosa seseorang dari arah luar kelas membuat Mikasa menghentikan aksinya. diantara kumpulan penonton di depan pintu. Sosok dengan rambut pirang menyembul dengan nafas terengah.

"Mi-Mikasa, hah. Berhenti" sosok itu ngos-ngosan berusaha mencari pasokan udara dari hidungnya.

"Armin." Gumam Mikasa ditengah kemarahannya.

"Eren." Akhirnya Armin bisa berkata. Dadanya masih naik turun karena dia baru saja berlari dari lantai satu ke lantai tiga.

"Eren jatuh dari tangga."

Cengkraman dikerah Rivaille terlepas begitu saja. Tatapan marahnya berubah menjadi tatapan cemas dan khwatir.

Seluruh otaknya kini terisi dengan nama Eren.

Tanpa peduli lagi dengan kemarahannya, dan melupakan sosok Rivaille yang tadi hendak dipukulnya, kini Mikasa berlari keluar kelas. Menerobos kumpulan didepan pintu tanpa peduli siapapun.

Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya Eren.

.

.

.

"Aduh, itaii,,"

Eren mengelus kepalanya pelan. Mikasa baru saja mnjitak dengan penuh cinta diatas surai coklatnya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas."

"Aku hanya terkilir Mikasa."

"Kau bodoh. Kenapa tidak minggir dan cari jalan lain kalau sudah tahu lantai licin habis dipel."

Mikasa mulai murka lagi. Ditatapnya Eren dengan sebal. Tapi, dalam hati benar-benar bersukur kalau saudara satu-satunya itu tidak apa-apa.

"Maaf." Eren bergumam sambil mengeucutkan bibir.

"Jangan bilang kau melamun memikirkan si muka tembok itu."

"Ap-apa?!" Eren tergagap.

Muka tembok? Maksud Mikasa siapa? Setahu Eren satu-satunya muka tembok yang dia kenal adalah Rivaille.

Jangan-jangan, Mikasa sudah tahu. Gawat. Eren ketar ketir.

Dengan gugup ditatapnya Mikasa yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku sudah tahu. Sepulang sekolah kemarin kau menemui si cebol itu."

Eren menelan ludah.

untung saja di ruang kesehatan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Armin tidak datang lagi, mungkin dia sedang di kelas karna bel sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ap-apa maksudmu ?" Eren mengalihkan pandangan.

Mikasa menatap semakin tajam.

"Tadi aku sudah menemuinya, hampir saja kuhajar wajah tembok itu, tapi yah, Armin keburu datang." Mikasa berkata dengan nada tanpa merasa bersalah. Membuat Eren melongo.

"Menghajar?" Eren membeo.

"Ya. Dan aku akan menuntaskannya nanti."

Mikasa kembali diselimuti aura membunuh imajiner.

"Jangan Mikasa. Aku dan Rivaille tidak seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu ?" Sebelah alis Mikasa terangkat.

"Maksudku, ye-yeah. Tidak ada apa-apa." Eren menatap ragu-ragu ke arah Mikasa. Gadis itu masih menunggu.

Eren mengerti, dengan berat hati, diceritakannya perihal Rivaille atas perintah Irvin untuk menjadi bodyguardnya karena penyakit psikis Rivaille yang mengharuskan Erenlah orang itu.

"Penyakit Psikis ? Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Eh, kalau itu, a-aku,," Eren terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan pada Mikasa kalau Rivaille membutuhkannya, -ehh maksudnya ciumannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu Mikasa, mm-maksudku belum bisa sekarang. Tapi nanti aku akan memberitahumu," Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Mikasa masih menatap Eren, berangsur-angsur kekesalan diwajahnya hilang.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Eren.

"Baiklah. Jika memang itu maumu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau bersikap seperti kemarin sore. Bilang padaku jika dia melakukan sesuatu padamu lagi" Setelah mengatakan itu, Mikasa menjauh.

"Jika ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi aku." Tambahnya sambil keluar ruangan.

Kemarin sore. Pikir Eren.

Ah. Surai coklat itu ingat. Kemarin sore adalah kejadian dimana dia pulang terlambat dan langsung masuk kamar tanpa berkata-kata pada Mikasa. Mungkin gadis itu juga menyadari kalau Eren menangis.

Menangis karena Rivaille.

Mengingatnya. Membuat Eren merasa sakit lagi.

.

.

.

Irvin sensei menatap murid kesayangannya yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya. Surai coklat itu muncul diruang guru dan langsung mendatangi Irvin.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Jaeger? apa tentang ulangan sastramu yang mendapat nilai 6?"

Eren mengerucutkan bibir.

"Haha, maaf, bagaimana kakimu. Kemarin aku dengar kau jatuh."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkilir. Sekarang sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal." Eren menggerakan kaki kanannya yang terkilir.

Masih terasa sakit jika dipaksa melakukan gerakan berat seperti berlari, tapi jika hanya berjalan, nyerinya tidak begitu terasa.

"Lalu, ada apa Jaeger, aku pikir kau tidak akan mau menemuiku lagi."

Eren ingat kalau selama ini dia menghindari Irvin sensei.

"I-itu karena waktu itu Irvin sensei membuat keputusan seperti itu."

"Tapi kau akhirnya mau menerimanya, aku senang."

Wajah Eren merona.

"Tadinya aku pikir aku bisa membantu Rivaille,"

"Heh? Jadi kau memanggil namanya saja. Dia kakak kelasmu loh." Potong Irvin. Tidak menyangka kalau Eren akan memanggil Rivaille tanpa kata senpai. Bagaimanapun Rivaille kelas tiga sementata Eren kelas satu.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal itu." Kata Eren cuek. Salah sendiri perkenalan mereka langsung membuat Eren tidak ingin menganggap Rivaille sebagai kakak kelas yang baik dengan mmanggilnya senpai. Rivaille saja cukup untuk kakak kelas mesum itu.

"Begini Irvin sensei,, selama ini aku telah membantu Rivaille, tapi aku pikir,, -umm,," Eren menatap ke arah lain.

Irvin mengerutkan kening.

"Irvin sensei. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Rivaille lagi."

Irvin terkejut. Ditatapnya Eren dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa maksudmu Jaeger?"

"Aku-"

"Maaf mengganggu." Terdengar suara berat menginterupsi dibelakang Eren.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu langsung membeku.

Suara itu.

Sebuah tangan kecil tapi terkesan kekar meraih pergelangan tangan Eren.

"Maaf Irvin, tapi, sepertinya aku harus bicara padanya." Suara berat itu kini berada sangat dekat dengan Eren. Membuat sosok itu tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hmm, sepertinya kalian sedang ada sedikit masalah. Baiklah." Irvin berkata tenang.

Tanpa berkata lagi, pemilik suara berat yang mencengkram perelangan tangan Eren menarik si surai coklat itu untuk pergi dari ruang guru.

Eren yang masih syok masih belum bisa membuka mulut. Memilih untuk membiarkan dirinya dibawa-lebih tepatnya diseret- pergi oleh Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Ap-apa?" Eren menenggelamkan diri pada kursi yang didudukinya.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan Rivaille yang sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa bicara.

'Mulai bersikap menyebalkan lagi'

Batin Eren. Bibirnya komat kamit karena kesal. Padahal tadi dia ingin bicara serius dengan Irvin sensei, tapi kakak kelas yang ingin dihindarinya sekarang malah muncul dan langsung menariknya ke ruang kesehatan.

Rivaille masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan -marah.

Eh ?

Kenapa harus marah ?

Seharusnya kan aku.

"Apa maksudmu berkata pada Irvin tadi."

"Eh?"

"Tsk. Kau benar-benar bocah menyebalkan. Sama seperti saudaramu yang tidak punya sopan santun."

Eren terkejut. Sodaranya yang tidak sopan?

Sodaranya hanya Mikasa seorang.

"Jangan menghina Mikasa." Eren berkata -sedikit- digalakkan.

"Oh. Jadi kau membelanya?" Kata Rivaille dingin. Tangannya bersedekap.

"T-tentu saja."

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan saudaramu kemarin padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan padanya tapi anak itu bersikap kalau aku telah melakukan hal buruk padamu."

Oh. Ya ampun.

Eren menjerit dalam hati.

Kenapa dia bisa lupa. Padahal pagi ini, gosip antara ketua osis yang berteriak-teriak di kelas tiga dan hampir menghajar si anak baru tersebar luas bagai virus. Walaupun mereka bergosip diam-diam karena tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan Mikasa. tapi Tetap saja berita itu cukup membuat heboh sekolah.

"A-aku,," Eren tergagap.

Bagaiman dia bisa bilang kalau Mikasa melihatnya menangis. Apalagi Eren menangis gara-gara Rivaille.

Gara-gara foto itu.

Mengingatnya lagi hati Eren kecut. Desiran aneh dan perasaan mengganjal didadanya kembali muncul.

".. Aku, aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Mikasa. Dia hanya khwatir padaku karena hari sebelumnya aku pulang sambil menangis. Dia tahu kalau sepulang sekolah aku menemuimu, dia berpikir mungkin kau menyakitiku atau apa."

Menangis. Kali ini Rivaille yang membatin. Ingat bagaimana terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa?" Rivaille bertanya.

Kenapa? Batin Eren.

Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Hanya saja, setelah melihat foto itu dia merasa sakit.

"Aku hanya- yah, merasa bodoh. "

"Bisakah kau langsung berkata tanpa berbelit-belit." Rivaille terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk apa aku sebenarnya dimatamu. Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan semua hal itu padaku padahal kau sudah mempunyai tunangan."

Gigi Eren terkatup rapat.

Keluar.

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar.

".. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti 'sakit' yang kau bilang itu seperti apa. Aku melakukannya karena saat itu kau benar-benar kesakitan. Tapi, kau sudah mempunyai seseorang. Seorang gadis. Lalu kenapa kau masih menciumku. Kenapa masih membutuhkanku."

Eren menarik nafas panjang diam-diam setelah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Diluar dugaan, Rivaille terdiam. Ekspresinya sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau melihat foto itu, didalam buku?"

"Ya."

"Kau berpikir kalau -mungkin aku mempermainkanmu?"

Eren tidak menjawab.

Hening.

Rivaille masih berdiri sementara Eren tetap terduduk.

"Kau tahu Rivaille, aku ini laki-laki. Kita baru bertemu dan saling kenal dua bulan lalu, ah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kepalaku sakit,,"

Eren memijit keningnya.

Otak lemotnya akan berasa sakit jika terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi Rivaille,," Eren berkata lemah.

_'Bukan karena tidak ingin menolongmu. Tapi, karena aku, aku menyadari,, aku menyukaimu.'_

"Aku tidak ingin gadis yang bersamamu kecewa,,"

"Eren."

"Dia terlihat seperti gadis yang baik, sementara aku hanya laki-laki bodoh,,"

"Eren."

"Aku,,"

"Namanya Petra." Potong Rivaille dingin.

Mulut Eren terkunci. Menyadari ada nada aneh di suara dinginnya.

Perlahan entah karena capek berdiri atau karena memang ingin, Rivaille duduk di sofa disebelah Eren.

"Dia memang tunanganku seperti yang kau bilang." Kata Rivaille.

Eren mengepalkan tangannya dalam diam. Mulutnya masih terkatup rapat. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Lagi-lagi TBC, (loh)**

**Gomene Mina-san, Blue yang geje ini bikin cerita setengah-setengah, Tapi ngga ko, Blue udah siapin buat chap depan :D**

**Oia Blue mo ucapin arigatou gozaimazu buat yang udah baca and ngeripiu chap pertama Blue:**

digimonfan4ever101, Yamazaki Koharu, Tochiotome-chan, Levi jeager, Kizuna89, Namikaze Bluer, Fujioka Saori, Kim Arlein 17, Anaknya rivaille eren, Kritikus, .2530, Raina94

Arigatou yah, semua masukan Blue trima :D

Jaa, Nee

R&R plisss

*chuu


End file.
